Kalendarium Kitesek
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Krótkoo tym, co się działo między szkołlnymi latami Kitesek, a ich ponownym spotkaniem. Nadal głupie i chyba trochę śmieszne :P


Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część jest długa, ale tylko dlatego, że opisuje siedemnaście lat. Jak na taki okres czasu jedenaście stron, to i tak nieźle :) łatwo się czyta, bo to tylko krótkie notatki.

Jeżeli chcecie poznać jeszcze dalsze losy Kitesek i większości Huncwotów, to czytajcie Kroniki Kitesek, które opisują ich lata od 1996 do 2002 roku.

I jeśli myślicie, że zostały one napisane tylko po to, żeby Sammie była z Remusem, Valerie z Syriuszem, Andy z Severusem, Alexis z Peterem, a Daria z Michaelem, to w 50 masz rację, bo co się stało z ostatnią parą, to nikt nie wie :D

**KALENDARIUM**

**1979**

**Wrzesień** – Sam zgadza się na poślubienie Igora Karkarova.

„_- Samantho, dowiedziałam się o tym młodym człowieku, z którym się spotykasz – oznajmiła pani Black, siedząc wraz ze swą córką w salonie i haftując, jakieś pokrętne wzory czaszek na delikatnym materiale._

_- Kogóż masz na myśli? – zapytała przerażona Sammie, odkładając książkę Wszystko dla panien z dobrych domów _

_- Nie rób ze mnie idiotki, kochanie – powiedziała ciepło jej matka, skupiając się na obrysie oczodołu._

_- Masz na myśli... Remusa? – spytała cicho._

_- Owszem. To o tym Gryfonie wspominała mi twoja siostra. Wiesz, że takie zachowanie nie wypada tak dobrze urodzonej panience?_

_- Tak, matko._

_- Chcesz popełnić błąd swej siostry?_

_- Ale mamo, ona przynajmniej była szczęśliwa! – nie wytrzymała Samantha._

_- Ale zdecydowanie niedługo! – krzyknęła jej matka, odkładając robótkę i wstając. – Jak sądzisz, jak długo można żyć po przegranej stronie? Twoja siostra dowiodła, że nie za długo._

_- Zaryzykowała własne życie, żeby być szczęśliwą – mruknęła Sammie, a jej matka usiadła obok niej i biorąc jej podbródek w dłoń, zmusiła ją do spojrzenia sobie w oczy._

_- Nie „własne życie", ale życie całej swojej rodziny. Ona nie musiała zginąć, mogła w tym czasie być u jakiejś swojej koleżanki, czy na zakupach. Chciałabyś wrócić do domu po zakupach i zobaczyć zwłoki tego całego Remusa?_

_Matka puściła, głowę Sammie, a ta z wściekłością schowała ją w dłonie. _

_- Nie – rzekła cicho zza tej zasłony. – Wyjdę za tego Karkarova, a Lupina więcej nie zobaczę. Tak będzie lepiej._

_Matka zadowolona wróciła do robótki."_

**Październik** – Remus jakimś cudem dowiedział się, że Sam ma wyjść za Karkarova. Usiłował z nią porozmawiać, ale mu to nie wychodziło, gdyż żaden kontakt z nią był niemożliwy.

- Emma Nercks i Johnathan Houses pobierają się.

**Listopad** – Remus ma dość Londynu i wyjeżdża do domu Syriusza, który ten odziedziczył po wuju.

- Andy zostaje Śmierciożerczynią.

„_Andrea Isabella Deer usilnie myślała. Rzadko jej się to zdarzało, ale ja już, to na całego._

_- Nie będę dla jednego fagasa, który przez sześć lat mnie ignorował, a przez kolejny rok nie dawał znaku życia, wypalać sobie Mrocznego Znaku._

_W tym momencie przez otwarte okno wpadła szara sowa i rzuciła list na łóżko tuż obok Deer._

_Andy otworzyła i sobie poczytała, bo i tak nie miała nic lepszego do roboty. No oprócz podejmowania decyzji o byciu Śmierciożerczynią. _

Droga Andreo! Z nieznanych Ci źródeł wiem, jaki masz obecnie dylemat. Osobiście dobrze Ci radzę, żebyś NIE wypalała sobie Znaku. Wierzę, że jesteś inteligentną dziewczyną i tak właśnie postąpisz.

A. Dumbledore

_- Jaki palant! Myśli, że jak nazwie mnie „inteligentną dziewczyną", to już go posłucham! A DUPA KOCIA! ANTOINE!_

_- Tak? – głowa jej brata ukazała się w uchylonych drzwiach._

_- Powiedz wujowi, że podjęłam decyzję. Chcę zostać Śmierciożerczynią._

_Antoine z uśmiechem skinął głową i poszedł powiedzieć Lordowi, że Andy jednak w niczym się nie zmieniła i plan zadziałał idealnie. Mają drugiego Mistrza Eliksirów, którego tylko trochę trzeba podszkolić."_

**Grudzień** – Lily oznajmia Jamesowi, gdy ten przyjeżdża na Święta, że jest z nim w ciąży. W Nowy Rok biorą ślub, a James wraca na uczelnię.

**1980**

**Styczeń** – Lucjusz stwierdza, że nie wiedział, jak przekonać Antoine'a, żeby wstawił się za nim u Lorda, ale z Andreą nie powinno być problemów. Lądują w łóżku.

**Luty** – Samantha bierze ślub z Igorem, a Narcyza z Lucjuszem.

**Marzec** – Sammie wyjeżdża do Rosji, a Igor zostaje by służyć Czarnemu Panu.

**Kwiecień** – Masowe morderstwa mugoli w szkockiej wiosce.

**Maj** – Valerie zaręcza się z Syriuszem, który wraz z Jamesem kończy szkolenie i podejmuje pracę w Ministerstwie.

**Czerwiec** – Daria bierze ślub z coraz bardziej sławnym Gilderoy'em.

- Bellatriks i Rudolfus kończą Hogwart.

**Lipiec** – Rodzi się Harry Potter.

„_Syriusza o czwartej rano zwlokła z łóżka sowa, która tarabaniła w okno bez żadnej przyzwoitości. Rozpoznał w niej ptaka Jamesa (?), więc ją wpuścił i uważnie przeczytał nabazgraną notkę:_

Siri! Jestem z Lily w szpitalu! Właśnie urodziła! SIRI JA MAM SYNKA! Jest śliczny! Będziesz ojcem chrzestnym? A Sammie mamą! Siri mam synka! Jestem ojcem! Mam ślicznego synka, który jest śliczny! Musisz go zobaczyć! Przyjedź jutro! dzisiaj! Przyjedźcie razem z Remmym!

PS. **Mam synka!**

_Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Po chwili do jego drzwi zapukał Remus i od razu wszedł do środka._

_- Też dostałeś list? – zapytał ze śmiechem._

_- Owszem. Musiał być w stanie szoku, jak to pisał!_

_- Tak. U mnie jest zdanie: Mam ślicznie dzieciątko, które jest synkiem, bo nie jest córeczką. _

_- To jeszcze ma jakąś logikę – zaśmiał się Syriusz. – Posłuchaj tego: Mam ślicznego synka, który jest śliczny ._

_- Też logiczne – zachichotał Remmy."_

**Sierpień – **James podczas akcji po raz pierwszy zabił Śmierciożercę.

**-** Bellatriks wychodzi za mąż za Rudolfusa.

**Wrzesień – **Anne wydaje na świat Richarda Whiliama Malfoy'a.

„ – _LAZARUS TY CHODZĄCY GUMOCHŁONIE!_

_- Tak, kochanie?_

_-To twoje dziecko jest potworem! Taki ból sprawiać własnej matce! TO SADYSTA NAJWYŻSZEJ KLASY!_

_- Po tatusiu – Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko do blondgłowego synka."_

**Październik – **Frygilda oświadcza, że jest w ciąży.

** -** Odbywa się chrzest Harry'ego, z którego wychodzi wściekły Remus, gdy dowiaduje się kto jest matką chrzestną.

**Listopad – **Ginie auror, który był na akcji z Jamesem i Syriuszem. Syriusz jest ranny.

**Grudzień** – Na świat przychodzi Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy, a jego rodzicami chrzestnymi zostają Severus Gregory Snape i Andrea Isabella Deer.

**1981**

**Styczeń – **Syriusz wraca do pracy.

**Luty – **Alexis kończy przyspieszone (ze względu wojny) szkolenie Aurora.

**Maj – **Lazarus o mały włos nie ląduje w więzieniu. W ostatniej chwili ratuje go brat.

**Czerwiec – **Regulus kończy Hogwart.

**Lipiec – **Aurorzy łapią Igora Karkarova podczas jednej z akcji.

** -** Frygilda rodzi Jeana Antoine'a Deera.

**Sierpień – **Maglody Nercks ląduje w więzieniu, bo jej starsza siostra zwaliła na nią też swoje winy i ją wrobiła. Dostaje 25 lat bez możliwości wyjścia wcześniej.

**Wrzesień - **Albus Dumbledore ostrzega Potterów przed niebezpieczeństwem, jakie nad nimi wisi.

**-** Ginie Regulus Black, który odmawia zabicia rodziny mugoli podczas służby.

**Październik – **Strażnikiem Tajemnicy zostaje - w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi – Peter Pettigrew.

**- **James i Lily giną.

**-** Harry pokonuje Lorda Voldemorta.

- Harry zostaje znaleziony przez wujostwo na progu.

**Listopad – **Syriusz Black zostaje aresztowany.

**-** Sammie jedzie do Azkabanu odebrać wypuszczonego męża i „gubi się" tak, że „przypadkiem" trafia w pobliże celi kuzyna. Tłumaczy mu, że ona wierzy w jego niewinność. On się do niej nie odzywa, bo jest zły za to, że zostawiła Remusa.

- Valerie się wścieka, bo okazuje się, że jest z Syriuszem w ciąży.

**Grudzień – **Valerie wyjeżdża do Arabii, by tam bronić praw kobiet magicznych! Przy okazji wychodzi za mąż za ładnego i bogatego szejka Abdula Bazila Ahmeda, który zgadza się wychowywać młodego Blacka.

**-** Samantha i Igor zostają od drugiego semestru nauczycielami w Durmstrangu. (Sammie - Obrona przed Magicznymi Potworami, Igor – Czarna Magia)

- Severus zostaje od drugiego semestru Mistrzem Eliksirów w Hogwarcie.

„ – _Jak sądzisz Joe, ten nowy będzie lepszy od starego Wilkensa? – zagadnął trzecioroczny Puchon do swojego kolegi z ławki. _

_Ten nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, gdyż do klasy wkroczył nowy nauczyciel. Powiewając czarną peleryną i rzucając pełne nienawiści spojrzenia, swoimi oczami, które były niby dwa czarne tunele. Bez światełka na końcu._

_Joe zadrżał, jak liść osiki. Albo, jak większość osób w klasie._

_Nauczyciel rozpoczął lekcję krótką przemową. _

_Dwie Puchonki zemdlały, a Joe szepnął na ucho swojemu koledze stanowczo nie! i tak właśnie zarobił swój pierwszy szlaban u profesora Snape'a."_

**Grudzień – **Deer wyjeżdża do Polski.

**1982**

**Styczeń - ** W Stanach, Kinga urodziła bliźniaki. Tamarę i Denzela Darriusa.

**Luty - ** Remus załamany wyjeżdża do Australii.

**Marzec – **Aurorzy łapią Andy. Za wsypanie tych, co ich nie lubiła i za to, że sąd względnie uwierzył w to, że osobiście nikogo nie zabiła, dostała 15 lat z możliwością wyjścia za dobre sprawowanie nieco wcześniej. Niestety dostała też tą samą celę, co Maglody.

**Sierpień – **Valerie Red rodzi Bazila Aldena Blacka.

**Wrzesień – **Daria prowadzi nową audycję „Mocne Granie u Babci na tapczanie"

**Październik – **Remusa wyrzucają z pracy przy budowie domu.

**Listopad – **Matka Deer przysyła jej zdjęcie Severusa do więzienia.

„_- Powieś go na środku! Ja też chcę popatrzeć! – wydarła się przeraźliwie Maglody._

_- Bujaj się! On jest mój!_

_- No proszę cię, Deer!_

_- Nie drzyj się, bo dementory przylezą!_

_To ostatecznie uciszyło Maglody, ale Andy nie była aż taka świnia za jaką ją miano. Wzięła zdjęcie Snape'a i (było samoprzylepne) przykleiła je w połowie celi na ścianie naprzeciw drzwi._

_- Tak być nie może! – oznajmiła ni z gruszki ni z kabaczka, Nercks. – Nie będę patrzeć na to samo zdjęcie co ty!_

_Podeszła szybko do zdjęcia, zanim Deer zdążyła coś zrobić i zakrwawionym i brudnym palcem przejechała w połowie (CHWAŁA MERLINOWI!) mugolskiego zdjęcia tak, że teraz każda miała po połowie Snape'a._

_- Może być – zawyrokowała Andy, gdy już ułożyły się na swych posłaniach i patrzyły na bóstwo Slytherinu._

_Zdjęcie było dobrze widoczne, bo cela o średnim rygorze, którą dostały dziewczęta znajdowała się dokładnie na przeciwko pochodni. Miało to swoje dobre strony, choć z drugiej mańki zawsze widziały chociaż część siebie, a nie były to widoki przyjemne."_

**1983**

**Styczeń – **Harry Potter po raz pierwszy skutecznie ucieka przed kuzynem.

**Luty – **Gilderoy wyjeżdża na wyprawę podczas której ma zamiar zdobyć materiał na książkę.

**Kwiecień – **Daria wdaje się w romans z jednym z kolegów z radia.

**Sierpień – **Remus Lupin zarabia na życie dawaniem korepetycji z OPCM.

**Październik – **Kinga łapie dorywczą pracę w Wesołym Miasteczku dla mugoli. Jako wróżka.

**Listopad – **Alexis przoduje w torturowaniu złapanych Śmierciożerców.

**Grudzień – **Valerie ubłaguje męża o wyzwolenie kobiet, które trzyma w swym haremie.

**1984**

**Styczeń – **Gilderoy wraca do domu i do „stęsknionej" żony.

„ – _O już wróciłeś – bez entuzjazmu._

_- TAK I TERAZ NAPISZĘ KSIĄŻKĘ! Będę sławny na cały świat!_

_- Aha – wciąż bez entuzjazmu._

_- I bogaty..._

_- NAPARWDĘ!"_

**Luty – **Daria oświadcza, że jest w ciąży z Lockhartem.

**Marzec – **Emma Nercks wydaje na świat Mię Cynthię – pierwsze dziecko Johny'ego.

**Maj – **Igor Karkarov zostaje wicedyrektorem Durmstrangu.

**Czerwiec – **Bill usiłuje nauczyć Parszywka skakać przez własny ogon.

**Sierpień –** Samantha oznajmia Igorowi, że jest z nim w ciąży.

„ – _Jesteś pewna kochanie? – spytał Igor z szerokim uśmiechem._

_- Tak, a w umowie przedmałżeńskiej napisane było wyraźnie, że sypiamy ze sobą do pierwszego dziecka._

_- Syna._

_- DZIECKA! A więc wynoś się ode mnie i mojego dziecka. Znajdą ci inną sypialnię"_

**Wrzesień – **Syriusz usiłuje wyryć paznokciem na drzwiach swój podpis.

**Listopad – **Remus znowu wylatuje z pracy

**Grudzień – **Daria rodzi nieco spóźnione dziecko.

**1985**

**Styczeń – **Syriuszowi udało się wydrapać „S"

**Luty – **Lupin zdobywa pracę w sklepie.

**Maj – **Samantha wydaje na świat córeczkę – ku rozpaczy tatusia – Casandrę Joan Karkarov.

**Wrzesień **– Hiboux wraca do pracy z urlopu macierzyńskiego i rozpoczyna swą działalność nowa audycja „_Seria dźwięków wśród pacjentów"_, która cieszy się dużym uznaniem, a Radio Świr ma coraz większą słuchalność (radiowa odmiana oglądalności).

**Grudzień – **Syriusz doszedł do kolejnej litery „s" w swym imieniu.

**1986**

**Marzec – **Emma Nercks rodzi Johny'emu drugie dziecko – Florance Daphne i wraz z całą rodziną wyjeżdżają do… Grecji, by tam kontynuować swe (współ)życie.

**Kwiecień – **Harry dostaje swoje pierwsze okulary.

**Maj – **Dudley łamie po raz pierwszy Harry'emu okulary.

**Lipiec – **Bazil Alden po raz pierwszy jedzie na wielbłądzie.

**Wrzesień – **Harry i jego kuzyn udają się do pierwszej klasy dla sześciolatków.

**Październik – **Dudley stworzył pierwowzór swojej bandy.

**Grudzień – **Syriusz skończył się podpisywać (z nazwiskiem) i zaczął wydrapywać datę jego aresztowania.

**1987**

**Styczeń – **Johny Houses ginie w wypadku samochodowym. (Swoim Porshe zderza się z grecką kozą) (koza przeżyła) (rogate górą hehehehe)

**Kwiecień - **Kinga z oszczędności zakłada własną firmę wróżbiarską w wynajętym mieszkanku.

**Listopad – **Anne rozpoczyna pracę w ministerstwie, jako Zarządca do Spraw Pocałunków Dementorów.

**Grudzień –** Syriusz nie wie, co jeszcze może napisać, więc po dacie aresztowania daje sobie spokój.

**1988**

**Styczeń – **Hiboux prowadzi karnawałową audycję radiową „_Weź bałwana na barana"_

„_- Tu radio Świr, które nie zostawi was w ten cudowny czas, jakim jest karnawał! Witamy wszystkich, którzy są, byli albo będą z nami! Jak ktoś nie słucha naszej audycji, to niech ją włączy, bo ja chcę się przywitać! A teraz wszyscy rytmicznie bioderkami poruszamy: lewo, lewo, prawo, lewo, pralewo! BRAWO! A teraz już gra dla nas jakże karnawałowy Zenek Krawężnik w piosence „To jest dobre, to jest lepsze, to jest wery gót!"_

**Marzec – **Maglody zabrudzonym pazurem rysuje serduszka po swojej połowie zdjęcia Snape'a.

**Czerwiec – **Daria przestaje prowadzić audycję karnawałową i zaczyna wakacyjną „Gdy słoneczko mocno świeci, róbcie muzę, róbcie dzieci" sponsorowaną przez szpital położniczy im. Św. Onana.

**Wrzesień - **Tamara i Denzel Darrius idą do szkoły.

**Październik – **Na skutek niewyjaśnionych wydarzeń ginie dotychczasowy dyrektor Durmstrangu.

**Listopad – **Igor Karkarov zostaje dyrektorem Durmstrangu, a wicedyrektorem mianuje swoją żonę.

**1989**

**Styczeń – **Daria kończy swą wakacyjną audycję.

**Luty – **Michael zostaje księdzem i dostaje pracę w redakcji gazety „Niedzielne miłosierdzie"

**Kwiecień – **Loaf pisze swój pierwszy artykuł, który zostaje wydany.

**Maj – **Anne zszywają skórę za uszami, która jej się przerwała, jak Anne dostała niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu po przeczytaniu artykułu dawnego kolegi.

**Czerwiec – **Na skutek „wypadku" Peter niesiony przez Freda Weasley'a ląduje w szambie.

**Lipiec – **Molly wyciąga Parszywka, ale Fredowi uchodzi na sucho, bo akurat dostał list z Hogwartu.

**Sierpień – **Alexis wyjeżdża do U.S.A., gdzie idzie do kliniki leczyć się z nimfomanii i manii prześladowczej.

**Wrzesień – **Fred i George idą do Hogwartu.

**Listopad – **Filch doznaje załamania nerwowego.

**Grudzień – **Syriusz zaczyna wydrapywać testament.

**1990**

**Styczeń – **Syriusz stwierdza, że to nie ma sensu.

**Luty – **Remus znajduje dość stałą pracę przy rozwożeniu przesyłek po Australii.

„_- Bierze pan te tu paczuszki i rozwozi pod podane adresy. Co jest w środku, pana nie obchodzi. Jasne?_

_Jasne – odparł Remus. – A jak się uszkodzi i wyleci z paczki?_

_To pakuj pan, jak najszybciej, a jak usłyszysz pan syreny policyjne, to zostaw i uciekaj!_

_Aha..."_

**Kwiecień – **Alexis poznaje swojego ulubionego piosenkarza podczas jednej z sesji („Nazywam się Gucwiński i jestem zoofilem") niejakiego Ville Vallo.

**Maj – **Alexis wychodzi z kliniki wraz z Ville.

**Czerwiec – **Maglody rysując serduszko rozerwała kawałek swojej części zdjęcia. Zaczyna panikować. Uspokaja ją dementor. Niestety nie na wieki.

**Sierpień – **Mąż Valerie ginie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, a ona sama wdaje się w romans z chłopakiem od czyszczenia basenów.

**Wrzesień – **Bazil Alden dowiaduje się skąd się biorą dzieci.

**Listopad – **Valerie wraz z synkiem wracają do Wielkiej Brytanii i zamieszkują w dworku pod Londynem, który sobie kupili. Dworek – nie Londyn.

**1991**

**Styczeń – **Alexis wychodzi za mąż za Villego i mieszka wraz z nim w U.S.A., a dokładniej rzecz biorąc w Niu Jorku.

**Kwiecień – **Ronald Weasley dostaje na urodziny Parszywka.

**Maj – **Harry wdaje się w pogawędkę z wężem przez co ląduje w komórce pod schodami za karę.

**Wrzesień – **Na skutek różnych dziwnych wydarzeń Harry idzie do Hogwartu.

Richard Whiliam Malfoy idzie do szkoły im. Św. Anny w Szkocji.

Dracon Malfoy idzie do Hogwartu.

Ronald Weasley idzie do Hogwartu.

Hermiona Granger idzie do Hogwartu.

Parszywek gryzie Goyle'a.

**Listopad - ** Valerie rzuca ogrodnika i zaczyna romans z hydraulikiem.

**Grudzień – **Remusa wywalają z pracy i wyjeżdża szukać szczęścia do Brazylii.

**1992**

**Styczeń – **Alexis jest w wyimaginowanej ciąży.

**Marzec – **Ville znów ląduje w klinice wraz z żoną.

**Maj – **Tygrys o mały włos nie zagryzł Remusa, ale była pełnia i Lupin zdobył trofeum łowieckie w postaci tygrysiej skóry, którą odtąd zawsze kładł sobie w salonie.

**Czerwiec – **Harry ratuje Kamień Filozoficzny i po raz drugi pokonuje Lorda Voldemorta.

„ _- Oszukiwałaś! - oznajmił Severus Snape, patrząc z wyrzutem na opiekunkę Gryffindoru, która wraz z nim ( i tylko nim) siedziała w pokoju nauczycielskim i popijała herbatę z uśmiechem._

_Po prostu wymyśliłeś za kiepską zagadkę!_

_Ty wymyśliłaś za łatwą!_

_Oj, Severusie, o co my się kłócimy? Harry odnalazł Kamień i tym samym wygrałam zakład, ale miło z twojej strony, że pilnowałeś Harry'ego przez cały rok._

_Nie wypominaj mi błędów, Minervo! Następny zakład przegrasz!_

_A o co się zakładamy? – zapytała z żywym zainteresowaniem psorka._

_Stawiam swoją miesięczną pensję, że w przyszłym roku ten chłopak znów spotka Czarnego Pana._

_Nie sądzisz, że to już by była naciągana historyjka? Ale skoro chcesz przegrać, to twój problem! Przyjmuję zakład!"_

**Sierpień – **Anne urodziła Adolfa Josepha Malfoy'a.

**Wrzesień – **Val zaczyna flirtować z dostawcą pizzy.

**-** Gilderoy zostaje nauczycielem.

**Październik – **Alexis wraz z Villem jedzie w trasę koncertową.

**Listopad – **Samantha wdaje się w romans z uczniem.

**Grudzień – **Alexis wraz z Villem idzie na odwyk.

**1993**

**Styczeń – **Daria przechodzi do stacji „Czubek – Kubek" i wdaje się w romans z jej szefem – Jimmym Stanem.

**Luty – **Darrius odkrywa nowe prawo numerologiczne i spładza wraz z Kingą kolejne dziecko.

**Marzec – **Alexis pomaga swemu ukochanemu w tworzeniu nowej płyty. (znaczy się nosi zespołowi „HIM" korytko na wynos do studia)

**Kwiecień – **Remus zostaje sprzedawcą sardynek.

**Maj – **Loaf zostaje redaktorem naczelnym gazety „Miłosierdzie Niedzielne"

**Czerwiec – **Harry ponownie pokonuje Voldemorta.

„_McGonagall ze złością patrzyła na swoją sakiewkę, znikającą w fałdach płaszcza Severusa._

_O co zakładamy się tym razem, Minervo? – Severus najwyraźniej był w dobrym nastroju, co McGonagall musiała szybko zepsuć, jakimś drażliwym tematem._

_Zakładam się o miesięczną pensję, że w tym roku Syriusz Black ucieknie z Azkabanu._

_Z Azkabanu nie da się uciec – oświadczył Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby._

_Przyjmujesz zakład? – spytała nauczycielka Transmutacji._

_Oczywiście – oznajmił i wyszedł, powiewając szatą._

_Przegrałam miesięczną pensję – mruknęła jego współzawodniczka, gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły."_

Lockhart trafia do szpitala.

**Lipiec – **Daria wdaje się w romans z Maciejem Shturem, który przyjechał promować swój film, który nakręcił w Polsce, oczywiście.

Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu.

**Wrzesień – **Remus Lupin został nauczycielem OPCM.

** - **Tamara i Denzel idą do HuTardu, czyli amerykańskiej szkoły magii.

- Bazil Alden idzie do szkoły im. Św. Anny.

**Październik – **Severus Snape od lipca nie odzywa się do Minervy M.

**Listopad – **Kinga rodzi Xenę Zarrembę.

**1994**

**Styczeń – **Severus zaczął się odzywać do Minervy.

**Luty – **Anne zabija ulubioną świnkę morską synka, żeby sprawdzić, jak zareaguje. Adolf, udając płacz wymusza na ojcu kupienie parki. Anne jest naprawdę z niego dumna.

**Maj – **Daria rozpoczyna pracę w audycji _„Zjedz te panie na śniadanie"_

**Czerwiec – **Syriusz się ujawnia, Peter ucieka, Syriusz też ucieka, Snape się wścieka, Lupin odchodzi z pracy i idzie w świat niczym Włóczykij z Muminków. Tyle, że Włóczykij odchodził zawsze na zimę...

**Lipiec – **Syriusz ucieka po świecie.

**Sierpień – **Łapa ukrywa się u swej kuzynki, która mu wszystko tłumaczy m.in. dlaczego uciekła od Remusa.

**Wrzesień – **Syriusz B. ukrywa się w Indiach.

**Październik – **Do Hogwartu przybywają delegacje z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. M.in. Igor Karkarov.

Syriusz wraca do swej ojczyzny.

**Grudzień – **Remus przeprowadza się Grimmlaud Place i zaczyna tam robić porządki.

**1995**

**Styczeń – **Sowa wydaje płytę z najlepszymi audycjami pt. „Zbiór warzyw z oddziału zamkniętego"

„1. Babciu, kapciu daj mi jeść

2. Weź bałwana, na barana

3. Filozoficzne dysputy od głowy do d...

4. Spaghetti z odrobiną makaronu

5. Niebo w kolorze słonych paluszków

6. Widok na mór

7. Życie tu, tam i wtedy, kiedy

8. Śledź, makrela i łososiowa kurtka.

9. Życiowe zakręty, mosty i kładki.

10. REMIX: Klękaj na groszku i na kolanach po troszku"

**Marzec – **Andrea Isabella Deer została wypuszczona za dobre sprawowanie i wraz z bratem, który ją odebrał, udała się do Polski, gdzie zaczęła powracać do właściwego wyglądu. Z litości pozostawiła Maglody zdjęcie.

**Czerwiec – **Lord powraca, Cedrik umiera, Karkarov ucieka, a Sammie zostaje w Durmstrangu wraz ze swą córką.

**Wrzesień – **Remus i Syriusz mieszkają na Grimmlaud Place 12.

**Listopad – **Loafa wyrzucają za branie łapówek i idzie do Gazety „Ręka Boska", gdzie redaktorem naczelnym jest Samuel Fungus.

**Grudzień –** Andrea pozbywa się ostatnich wszy.

**1996**

**Styczeń - **Val jedzie na jakąś wysepkę w okolicach Afryki i tam zamieszkuje.

**Marzec – **Samantha rozważa powrót do ojczyzny.

„_Samantha siedziała na fotelu, a wokół niej spory stosik płatków._

_Jechać, nie jechać, jechać, nie jechać – mruczała odrywając kolejne płatki, które spadały na podłogę i które zbierały skrzaty, bo profesorowi Trystusovi pasowały do eliksiru."_

**Czerwiec – **Lord się ujawnia, Syriusz wpada za zasłonkę, Harry wpada w depresję.

KONIEC KALENDARIUM NUMER 1 


End file.
